


DarkER. Erik

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Multi, Poor Erik, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sassy Raven, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: DarkER Erik. Erik was never truly the same after everything that had happened over the years. Getting out of prison, losing his family twice the camps, Nazis, Apocalypse, SHAW. He may be fine physically. But emotionally not so much.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Intervention

All was well in the mutant island known as Genosha. The country Erik worked so hard to gain or rather the one Charles convinced the world government to give or else Erik went through with his threats to kill them all. Then one day as if out of the blue a black jet was seen in the clear sky of the very peaceful island of mutants. 

"You have visitors," Ariki said. "Oh yay," Erik mutters. Then he confronts the X-men who intruded his country. His sacred land for his mutant paradise. "Why are you here? I specifically said that there are no X-men allowed!" Erik said with a growl. "Erik….I called them here." Selene said. "WHY?" Erik asks. Erik couldn't help but feel betrayed once more. First Raven, now SELENE of all people. "Because I found the gun, Erik." She said. "Oh god...is this an intervention!?!" Erik said horrified. "Erik please just hear them out!" Selene said. "No! I'm in no mood to hear shit from them!" Erik said with a growl.

"Erik we are here because we care about you," Charles said. "Oh really? Then why did you bring HIM?" Erik then points to Hank. "Despite what you believe. I don't hate you. None of us hate you. The only one hates you...is YOU, Erik." Hank said. Much to everyone's surprise at Hank's bold statement.

Erik remains silent as the other X-men give their speeches. Erik suppresses the urge to chuckle at him. The hypocrisy in all this really. Treating him like he was one of them. As if he EVER mattered to them! Erik is far more broken ever since he got out of prison. He truly does deep down wants to ask for help but he's afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again. Being abandoned by those he once considered his friends. No one came to save him because they WANT to. But because they needed to. Because they needed HIM. 

"Why are you REALLY here?" Erik asks darkly. "We're here because we're worried about you Dad," Peter said. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to THEM. Because these sons of bitches have NEVER done anything for me because they care." Erik said with a glare. "I know you're mad at them but they are trying to help you. I want to help you." Hank said. 

"You do huh? What about Raven.? The great mutant hero had time to save Alex and TOAD but not me. Why couldn't you save the other mutants? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" Erik said having a tear running down his face. "Why are you always on about this? It was over 20 years ago. Let it go!" Raven said. "Because you don't listen to me. None of you listen to me. You have NO idea what it was like for me. And what's worse you don't even care. You don't care about the fall out your family does to other people. You're all too damn busy with yourselves to give a damn." Erik said. "I never said I was a hero!" Raven said softly. "And that just makes it okay?" Erik said still angry at her. "Do you hate me, Erik?" She asks. "Every time I see your face. I regret that Apocalypse didn't finish the damn job." He said coldly. 

Hank then growls and switches into his beast form once more. "Well look at that. The beast comes out. It's adorable how you think that if you appear as her feral knight with blue fur that she will want to date you." Erik said as he rolled his eyes. "Erik…" he said getting mad at Erik's words. "You want to know why I have had issues with you in the past McCoy? Because you always tried so hard to make yourself look human. And despite the many times, I've told you that human society is just awful. You still do it! Your personal goal is absolute bullshit!" Erik said. "No matter how human you look. You will NEVER get rid of the hatred of yourself. Your self-loathing will never go away. You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself." He said. 

"And there's you. Charles Xavier the great love of my life." Erik said. "You're going to tell me how I abandoned you too?" He asks. "Oh no, you were drunk and powerless. You were basically useless." Erik said. "Well, why are you angry at me?" He asks. "Because you treat Logan to a different standard than me," Erik said. "Well, I love you more darling." He said. "Do you? Because I doubt your claims. When he kills someone. You don't say shit. He gets a parade. He gets to join the avengers. However when I kill someone. You call me a monster. Only you're extremely passive-aggressive about it." Erik said. "You treat Logan better than me. And I sleep in your bed!" He adds. 

"Dad I know you have been screwed over by apparently everybody else in your life. But you were one of the founding members of the x-men. That has to mean something." Peter said. "And that's the greatest punchline of all," Erik said with a chuckle. "I'm not an X-Man. I never was!" Erik never felt he was one of them. Just a shark they fished out of the ocean.


	2. Raven or Mystique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Erik and Raven in the airport would have gone down realistically. Of course, this is just me personally.

"If I see as much as a scream. I'll jam this in your throat." Erik then looks her in those "blue" eyes that he has seen before. Then he starts to laugh and smirk at her. This newfound arrogance of hers is rather amusing to him. /How dare she./ Erik thinks to himself. Look at her. DARING to try and be like him. 

"How come you weren't like this when you were my second in command?" Erik asks. "Don't change the subject." She said with a growl. "God look at you. If only Charles can see you now. Even willing to kill one person for the cause." Erik said mocking her. "Your cause...not mine. One man is...will NEVER be enough." She said. 

It takes awhile to explain to her just how bad her actions will affect both humans AND mutants. "Because of your incompetence. We all pay the price." Erik said a little bit bitter about this whole affair. "Kind of funny isn't. Charles only gets his shit together because of you. Charles breaks me out because he wanted to save you. He HATES me because you joined me. All the other brotherhood members are all dead except for you." Erik said. 

Raven then starts to frown. "You're mad I didn't come and save you." Raven said softly. "Oh I'm absolutely livid. Because out of all the mutants to free me from imprisonment in my plastic cage. YOU weren't one of them." He said with a growl. 

"I have never lied to you. I never have and never will. So I really hope you will grant me the same courtesy." Erik said with a sigh. "You saved Alex. Why didn't you save the others. Why didn't you save OUR team. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!?" He asks enraged. "I'm sorry Erik." Raven said softly. Erik then looks at her straight in the eye. "You know something MYSTIQUE." He starts off with enough venom as he can muster. "I don't believe you." He said coldly. 

Soon silence fell beneath both of them and Raven left. Erik heads out and saw that Raven has gotten away now. Erik would walk away as well. Now that he told her how he felt. He felt no remorse for what he did. The only thing he feels now is regret. That he didn't finish the damn job! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven left Erik to die. That shit was canon. Erik had every right to kill her. Saving the future be damned. Also, I meant this to be a series, not chapters. I'm new at writing on here. These things are completely random as hell.


	3. Mutant Hero (Fraud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik being a teacher.

"Professor Magnus?" A student asks raised his hand. "Yes, John?" Erik asks. "How come you're not as popular as Mystique?" John asks. "Because Humans like a weaker mutant who don't seem like a threat to them. "Also you young mutants are idiots for liking her more than me," Erik said honestly. "But Mystique is cool!" Another student said. "Yeah, she's the great mutant hero," John said. "No, she's really not. Trust me. No one of you truly knows her as I do. The REAL Raven Darkholme is not your hero." Erik said as he was grading their papers. "Great mutant hero my ass." He mutters softly so the students can't hear him. He will correct others when they dare tell him that Raven Darkholme is the savior of the mutant race. He doesn't have the time, energy or the heart to explain to these young children on why it's all a bunch of lies. After all the fighting and the sacrifice, HE did for their kind. HIS kind celebrates RAVEN for it. All the sacrifices he was forced to make not only does no one acknowledge it. No one will hardly remember the name Magneto. Only HERS. The greatest fraud of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven Darkholme didn't deserve to be treated like a hero at the end of dofp and the beginning of Apocalypse. I mean maybe Dp. The x-men movies did Erik so dirty it's not even funny.


	4. Darkness unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Magneto vs Phoenix confrontation. How it might have gone down.

In the aftermath of Jean grey's "departure" from both Genosha and the x-men. She went to the blonde alien because it seemed she was the only one who was truly willing to help her. Well, when both the X-men and brotherhood were fighting in the middle of the streets of New York. 

"Jean!" Erik said calling her out. "Hello, Erik." She said calmly. "You put Peter a coma! Your teammate. Your friend. You hurt my son!" Erik said clearly upset by her actions. "I hurt you. Both you and Charles have hurt me. Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me my father was dead?" She asks. "Because Charles didn't think you could handle it. And clearly, he was right." Erik said clearly upset by her actions. "You cast me out. I came to you for help and shun me away!" Jean said. "I almost lost my head. Because of YOU!" Erik said still mad at her. Still VERY angry. "It was clear that you nor Charles wanted me." The young mutant said. "Look Charles is Charles. He's worried about you. He loves you, Jean. You're the child he doesn't regret having." He said. "Then why did he lie? Why did YOU lie?!?" Jean asks as she uses her powers to break the helmet in half....while he was still wearing it. "BECAUSE of YOUR FATHER DIDN'T!" Erik snaps. He was still standing. Still ANGRY. "Wha....what?" She asks. "Your father didn't want you. He told Charles that you were damaged goods. That you were a lost cause. Not worth saving." Erik said. 

"Don't listen to him, Jean. They don't understand you. What you can do." The alien said. "Oh what hell," Erik said noticing the woman. "Okay, who the fuck are you?" Erik asks. "The real question is who are YOU, Max?" Vox asks. "Oh my god, you're one of THOSE people," Erik said shaking his head. "I am perhaps the only woman who sees her full potential." She said. Erik then sees that they are not alone. There are...several others in the room. "God damn it, Jean. You joined a cult!" Erik said. "2 of the most powerful mutants on the planet. One being coddled by a bald old man. The other on leash withing his own inner demons." She said. "Oh no...oh HELL no." He mutters. 

"Alright. I'm done what the hell is your gimmick?" Erik asks. "My gimmick?" Vox asks. "The first guy was an evil mutant scientist with a god complex. The second guy was an evil human scientist who built giant robots. 3rd guy was a mutant with a god complex although he probably was one. So what are you? Aliens, demons? Specially enhanced things from a lab." Erik asks. "Aliens." She said so casually. "Well somebody call Steven Spielberg everyone. He got it FUCKING wrong!" Erik said rubbing his temples.

Soon something stirs inside of Erik. Something DARK. Something foul. Something truly EVIL. The darkness inside Erik locked away for the past 10 years. But these people. These THINGS are not only is a threat to Jean and himself. But to ALL mutants really. "Erik is something wrong?" Jean asks. She couldn't help but sense that something was bothering him. The darkness can be contained no longer. Not...not anymore. "Leave," Erik said closing his eyes. "What?" Vox asks. "I.said.LEAVE!" Erik said opening his eyes now they have turned pitch black.

Vox snarls at Erik and then she leaps down from her position and then charges at him. She punches him but Erik quickly blocks her attack. It would seem in this new state of mind has made the mutant significantly stronger. Erik was now strong enough to fight against her. So he grabs her by and easily throws her out the window. She gets up easily of course and then growls at him. Erik walks back outside to confront her. Suddenly his hair starts to turn to white as snow. He then in his new darkened state gains a new ability. His hands start to glow and then blast her with electromagnet energy. She falls back and some damage has occurred of course but she heals quickly and gets back up. Erik of course isn't too worried about that right now. He is lost to his rage once more. He has finally unleashed what he has locked inside all this time. Then he blasts her again with more of his dark energy. Usually, Vox could heal from any wound inflicted on her. But there was something about Erik's power that prevented her from regenerating. "What...what are you?" Vox asks. He then looks at his target. Well more like his prey truth be told. "WAR." He said to her. And then with a mighty roar, he obliterates her and turns her into ash. 

When the dust is cleared he is still there. Still very mad. He is just so angry. Angry at Jean. Angry at the world. Angry at HIMSELF. Jean walks out having witnessed Erik's actions. She was horrified as one might expect. Horrified at HIM. So horrified that the fire within her dies down. "You'd have this Phoenix flame for what a week now? I've had this my whole life." Erik starts off. Then he turns to her. "You bring fire to everything you touch. I DECIMATE." He said in a very dark voice. It was almost as if he was a different person. "You think you have problems. You have a monster inside of you. I AM a monster!" Erik said. She's scared again. Only this time she is scared of HIM. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Phoenix screwed Erik over. He could have done much more been so much more in the movie. All that potential wasted. Let us pray that Disney doesn't turn Magneto into another Jennifer Lawrence.


	5. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik being forced to write his feelings down.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Erik said. 

"Because using your words instead of your actions might cause a bit less destruction," Hank said handing him the journal. 

"Since when do you help me?" Erik asks. "Since Selene found the plastic gun in the locked box beneath your desk," Hank said. 

"Damn it. I've been compromised." Erik mutters. 

"Look a few of the Avengers do this to keep sane. "Wow great sales pitch Mccoy," Erik said still not convinced.

"You don't have to put anything TOO personal. Just write out your rage." Hank said before leaving Erik to be alone with his thoughts. The mutant scoffs at the tiny blanked paged book. 

"As if this thing helps," Erik said unimpressed. Then to prove Hank wrong he decided to write something down. At first, it's the usual emotions. How annoyed he feels towards Hank. His absolute conflicting feelings about Logan. 

"This man who has absolutely no problem with giving in to his bestial side. Has killed in the past and will kill in the future. And the other X-men STILL like him. CHARLES likes him. The gall!" Erik writes gritting his teeth. 

"These X-Men are absolute hypocrites. Charles is an absolute bastard for having the Wolverine praised as a hero. Yet he himself calls me a monster. I mean he is passive-aggressive about. But I know he's THINKING it." Erik said. Then as he writes more in the journal he finds himself to find this...EXTREMELY therapeutic. Soon his writing got more personal and deeper.

"After all this time. I'm still mad about Genosha. Genosha burned and nobody lifted a damn finger to help us. Not the government. Not those human avengers. The only person who bothered to assist was SABRA! And she wanted to come and see if I was dead. The sad part is at least she was honest with her hatred of me." He writes.

"Digging out of your own tomb was very stressful. Forcing yourself to walk was a pain in the ass as well. I'm not going to lie that a part of me died that day along with the other 16 million people there." He writes with hesitation. He still has nightmares about this. About ALL the near-death experiences. Genosha, Hitzig, his mother, the camps, and most importantly SHAW. 

"How's your journal entry coming along?" Charles asks.

"Fine," Erik said. "Well does it help in any way?" The telepath asks. 

"Every night I don't wake up in the middle of the night screaming is a good day for me," Erik admits. However soon in the last final entry in the journal before he runs out of space. It was short yet extremely dark compared to previous ones. 

"Plastic all around me. Light fake. Humans...bad. Not even the sweet release of death can ever free you for you're always in a prison." Erik added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write a part 2 to this. Might not. Depends on how my muse is doing that day.


	6. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men seeking help for once.

"Charles, why am I here?" Erik asks as he sees the very people he doesn't want to be around. "Erik please this woman wants to help you," Charles asks. "Doctor Alba. Please continue." Hank said. The woman in question is Doctor Kayla Alaba. The so-called qualified therapist that Charles managed to agree to listen to their problems. "I want everyone to know that this is a safe place. Would anyone like to go first?" The doctor asks.

"Sometimes I feel that I am not as evolved as I thought I was," Charles admits. That confession startles the others. "All this power. And yet I'm still so weak." Charles said softly. "Charles you are the world's greatest telepath. You are not god." The doctor said. Erik rolls his eyes at the comment. "You're just one man." She adds.

Then it was Hank's turn. "It's ... hard to be a beast .. sometimes." Hank said. " My only Friends are other Freaks. Of course, all of them can pass as humans when they like. Is it any wonder I sometimes get the Blues? That wasn't meant to be a Pun." Hank said. "And you feel you are slowly turning into a monster?" The doctor asks. 

"I don't know what I am," Hank admits. "I used to have fingers. I used to have a mouth you can kiss. I used to walk down the street. Sometimes I fear that I'm devolving." Hank said voice weak from blurting out his personal information.

"Heh. Seriously. You're concerned that you're more beast than man?" Logan asks. "I have quite the opposite problem. Being an animal. Way easier for me." Logan said. "Long ago when I lived in the mountains, I was almost completely an animal. The only evils were hunger and sickness. If the pack wanted to kill you it was because you were weak. You no longer contributed. But the humans chasing me want to kill me because somebody's paying them. Truth be told. I'd rather be an animal." Logan admits. 

"Interesting. Would anyone else like to go next?" The doctor asks. She then turns to Emma. "Emma would you like something to say?" She asks. "I'm a diamond with cracks. I'm not as flawless as I appear to be." Emma said surprised everyone else. 

"Yes, darling. I know I know. I'm so shallow... and spiteful." Emma said. " And, yes, I am a massive snob, and there was no need for you all to think it at once," Emma said with a mocking tone. "That's how I survived. Time and time again. That's my secret. I survived because I willed it to be. ... How did I survive the apocalyptic fire? I simply refused to feel the flames." She said.

"Erik." Doctor Alba said turning to the metal bender. "Do you have something to say?" She asks. "Yes. I do actually. All this is completely pointless. These people in this room. They won't change. They will NEVER change. They will never get some sort of character development coming here. They're incapable of it!" Erik said. "The sad part is that these idiots still think I'm just the crazy german guy spewing: Kill all the humans!" Erik said. "Well…" Emma said. "Not now Emma!" Erik said.

"You want to know what I dream about at night when I'm out there fighting for mutant survival. I'm still trapped in the cell. Except for this time. It's not even the humans that mock me. It's Sebastian Shaw. Raven. Apocalypse. Even the Red Skull for some reason!" Erik admits. "Why didn't you tell me?" Charles asks. "How could I possibly come to you. When I still have nightmares about your sister leaving to die in prison." Erik said.

  
  


"Raven once said to me that I was a monster. That she didn't know me anymore." He said with a British accent. "You left me there to die! After everything that happened between us. Did it mean so little to you? Did I mean anything to you?" Erik asks. "But I suppose in hindsight it's my fault really. I was a terrible teacher. After all your incompetence almost screwed the mutants. And you get rewarded as a hero. You don't deserve it. You deserve nothing!" Erik said as his fists shook with rage and sadness. 

"Mr.Magnus how are your powers not affecting the metal in the room?" Doctor Alba asks. "This bracelet I made actually. It's a power inhibitor that only works for me. It's the thing that prevents me from killing all these ungrateful bastards." Erik admits clenching his hands. "My powers act up when I'm angry. And I am absolutely beyond angry." Erik said.

"And Why are you angry Erik?" Dr.Alba asks. "Because of the hypocrisy really. How they treat Raven. Raven the wonderful sister who can do no wrong. The great love of Hank's life. The great mutant hero. The greatest fraud of all.

"Hank and Charles welcome you back with open arms. You're his sister. You left the man who took you in from the street. And then you ran away with a total stranger. What you did to Charles was way worse than what I did. "You left him to die and you shot him!" Hank said. "And I still regret that day," Erik said. /Sometimes I wish I killed you./ Erik thinks to himself softly. "But I'm not family. I never was. And after everything, they still let you in the school near children. But with me. Hank just growls and threatens to kill me. Charles tells me to go away. It's not fair! But what would you expect? I'm not a member of the family. I'm not an x-man. I never was." Erik said.

"And you have felt that way towards all the x-men?" Alba asks. "Mostly towards the main 3. I hate Raven. I somewhat pity Hank. Charles is complicated. Deep down I think all three of them think I'm too angry about the whole thing. That my feelings aren't justified. And it hurts." He admits.

"I never thought that way!" Charles said. "Silence!" Erik said. "I'm talking now," Erik said with a growl. Then he turns to Raven. "Tell me something. You claim you never came for me because you didn't have the necessary tools to do so. Yet somehow you managed to find a way to try and kill Trask TWICE. After everything between us. What happened after Cuba. Did I truly mean so little to you." Erik said his voice cracking a little bit. A single tear falls down his face which of course Erik quickly wipes off.

"I mostly hate Logan for the hypocrisy of Charles. When he kills someone he gets a parade. He gets to join the avengers. He is everyone's second favorite mutant." Erik said glaring at Raven. "When I do it. I get scolded. Quite frankly I am simply tired of the bullshit and it will stand no longer!" Erik said with a growl. "Of course Charles can't really kick Logan out. He's the only one smart enough to use his claws." Erik said.

"Hey!" Hank said. "And there's you. For a man who is probably suffering from an inferiority complex with a hint of body dysmorphia. You amazingly give your time and attention to someone who doesn't deserve it." Erik said. "I don't like where this is going," Hank said. "I hope I can speak for everyone here when I say that I'm simply sick of the will they or won't they rom-com scenario you blue mutants have made for yourselves," Erik said. "Heh." Logan chuckles. "The worst part is that you don't deserve her," Erik said. "You deserve better. You deserve better than her." Erik said. Erik checks the clock and sees that their time is over. "Like I said. No character development whatsoever." Erik said leaving the room. Erik then removed his bracelet and went flying off. He had to get away. Away from the office. Away from THEM!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions or ideas for the next chapter. Please comment!


	7. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finds himself alone in the mansion. Hank doesn't count because he's always in his lab.

Erik awakens to find himself alone in his bed. "Huh Charles isn't here," Erik mutters. When he goes downstairs he finds that he's not the kitchen either. Nor is he in his office and the library. So he heads to the lab. "Hank, have you seen Charles? I can't find him anywhere." Erik said. "No," Hank said. "Ah, maybe Raven knows," Erik said. "She's not here either," Hank adds. "Oh….where are they?" Erik asks. "Erik, don't you know what today is? It's the anniversary that Raven and Charles met." Hank said. "Ah...well then," Erik said walking away from him. 

He hates today. He HATES it. Because while it is the day that Charles gained a friend and a sister. It's also the day that Erik lost his mother. Soon horrible flashbacks begin to plague his mind. "This is what we are going to do." Sebastian Shaw said in german. "I'm going to count to 3 and I'm going to move the coin," Shaw said. After he fails to do so.and he sees his mother's corpse on the floor. Her body is still warm yet her eyes closed. Unmoving and lifeless.

Soon Erik unleashes a feeling he never felt before. RAGE and everything metal around him began to shake. Rage towards the nazis who put him in the camps. Rage towards the people who allowed it to happen. Rage towards Shaw. Rage towards himself and his failure to save her. The first of many, unfortunately. Shaw...posing as a nazi doctor brings a widening smile on his face. Almost as if he was a father proud of his son's accomplishments. 

In the present Erik grabs a few bottles of Vodka from Charles' liquor collection. He is secretly glad Charles is a functioning alcoholic although he has switched back to his tea addiction. Then he heads to the bunker and plans to drink himself until he forgets. Or at the very least until the part of the brain that creates mental pictures is dead. He hates today and was rather content on not remembering. For when Charles gets a sister. Erik losses a mother. HIS mother. All because he couldn't move a stupid coin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the timeline adds up. But it's possible that Raven and Charles meeting each other is the same day Erik met Shaw.


	8. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik thought the school was an orphanage nobody wanted to adopt from.

“Oh, Erik good. The school is having a parent's day where all the student's parents come and visit them” Charles says. “Wait... the students have PARENTS I thought we were an orphanage” Erik admits. “What? Why?” Charles asks confused.“Because half of them are either orphans because they killed their parents with their powers, parents died somehow or they got disowned by racist parents.” Erik points out.“That...is unfortunately true.” Charles says. “AND I WOULD ADOPT THEM ALL IF I COULD!” Erik says. “ERIK NO!” Charles says. “ERIK YES!” He yells.“THAT'S TOO MANY KIDS!” Charles’ says. “BUT CHARLES LOOK AT ALL THE ORPHANS!” Erik says. 

Charles couldn't believe this but then suddenly Erik starts to project his emotions and thoughts out loud again. He tends to this when his actions hit close to him. He sees why Erik wants to adopt all the parentless children. Erik understands what it likes to grow up with no adult to love them. Erik knows what it is like to be a confused adolescent all alone and struggles to find themselves. Erik knows how it feels when the parental figure in your life is an asshole! Erik...Erik knows what it is like to be alone. 

The telepath then tells the metal bender that his own parents practically let the workers raise him. That is when Erik snapped. “But you weren't alone! You had RAVEN! You grew up with your beloved sister by his side!” he says his hands shaking.”I had fucking no one!” Erik says clutching his hands. “I've always been alone.” He says softly. “And you deserve, better,” Charles says softly. Charles knows Erik needs love. DESERVES it really. But the sad truth of it is that Erik doesn't know how to receive it. The reason why he is so distant...is because at the end of the day. No one taught him the important shit.No one taught him how to trust people! No one taught Erik to be a true friend! No one taught him to be happy! No one.....no one ever taught him how to love.


	9. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik gets captured. Ironically it's Erik's haunted past that saves him.

He regains consciousness and finds himself in a lab. He doesn't recognize the men. "Bout time you woke up." A man says. Erik sighs. "You're still here. I thought I got rid of you." Erik muttered. "Silly Erik. You may have killed me. But you will NEVER get rid of me. I'm apart of you. Always have. Always will be." Sebastian shaw says with a smile. His voice still haunts him even to this day. That is all he is a ghost of a voice only he can see and hear. "You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the pickle," Shaw says. His enemies have him tied up in a chair.

"You think you're so powerful huh Magneto. You think that you're better than us. Well, you're not so tough without your powers. And now you're going to die like the gene joke you are." A man says. He doesn't know him. But they certainly know Erik. They soon inject him with something. "Now burn in hell with all the monsters!" The man screams at him. Erik smirks at him. "I'm Jewish I don't believe in hell." As the liquid enters Erik's bloodstream something unexpected happens. He doesn't die. Something goes wrong with his supposed execution. "These fools actually thought they can kill you. I'm afraid I'm better than that." Shaw says. "You think all those years I had you in my care boy. That I didn't make any progress? Never wondered the real reason you're so strong?" Shaw smirks. 

Erik's body begins to react with the unknown substance in his body. He frees himself from his shackles and grabs a man by the throat and chokes him to death. Erik's own body is screaming at him. But not of pain and anguish. It screams of rage. His powers activate at his command and he glows. With eyes of crimson rage, he burns them. He magnetically charred them all that you couldn't even tell they were once humans. He screams loudly and soon he made everything explode around him. What once was a warehouse is now debris and ash. He looks around and sees there is no one around him. No people are around. He is by himself not even the voice of Sebastian shaw that still mentally plagued him all these years. Once again he is alone. Once more there is no one. As always he is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. Always thought Shaw turned him into some sort of super-soldier. Because of all the experiments. At the beginning of first class. Erik is skinny as hell. Next shot he is super buff and very good looking. Also, Shaw was an evil scientist. Who is to say he didn't inject Erik with a bootleg version of Rogers juice.


	10. SHATTERED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has suffered a lot through the events of his time as a horseman. But of course, since everyone was so focused on

He sometimes sees him in his dreams. Apocalypse still haunts me at night. Whenever he looks himself in the mirror he sees himself at the horseman war. Not Erik. Not Henrik. hell, not even Magneto. Just War. He acts like he is put all together. He pretends to be as stable as a steel wall. He is not fine. He is not all right. That is a lie he tells himself after he gets out of bed in the morning. The truth is he is more broken than ever before. The trauma he suffered at the hands of Apocalypse has damaged him completely. He is SHATTERED.

  
  


He tries his best to fix the damage done to the mansion by Alex's last explosion. He uses his powers to build instead of destruction. He ignores all the whispers. He ignores all the stares. He just stands there next to the redhead who burned Apocalypse. He ESPECIALLY ignores cyclops and mystique. He doesn't need to talk to storm his fellow former horseman. Mostly because she came willingly at his side when asked. He was the strongest and yet at the same time weakest of the horsemen. Psylocke disappeared. Storm joined the school. And the archangel was dead. Once again he is alone. He is by himself. He never had a chance in the long run. He was doomed from the very beginning. Ever since the nazis branded him with the numbers 214782 onto his skin by force. Ever since he was born into a Jewish family. Ever since he was BORN with the x-gene within his d.n.a matrix. No matter what he was doomed from the very beginning. Nothing he could do about that. It's what happened.

Erik walks around the halls of the newly introduced mansion. He trains the students in the danger room that he and Hank helped build. At first, Erik was afraid that he might hurt a child. However Jean convinced him to do it. They have no idea just how more powerful the other Erik has truly become in the brief time he was trapped in the clutches of the apocalypse. He can burn buildings in a mere a matter of minutes. He can snap his fingers and can create earthquakes. He has not only become a master of metal. But the master of magnetism itself. Hell if he wanted to he could burn the whole planet to ground. He could sit back and watched every person burn to the ground. And the worst part is that he might actually do it one day. He could do it. He could do it and won't even hesitate. He honestly doesn't know why he shouldn't. Mostly because if he set the world on fire all the alcohol will be gone. The scotch doesn't work like it used to anymore. So he drinks vodka now. He drinks to forget the pain. He drinks it to feel nothing. He drinks to feel numb.

Erik walks around the school. No armor. No helmet. Just his black turtleneck. He sits in the kitchen and drinks his coffee. A double shot espresso. That is how he likes it. If he gets his eyes to go asleep he sees not the only apocalypse. But he sees them. He sees Magda. He sees NINA. He didn't want anyone to know. Not even Charles. ESPECIALLY Charles. He doesn't think he'd actually cared. 5 months. 5 months he has been here. And he never ONCE asked him about it. The whole time. He helped Storm. He helped Jean. He helped Raven. Cyclops. Hank even KURT. Never him. Then again he let him think he was dead when he was in Prison. He always thought that he didn't actually care about him. That he was a monster in his eyes. A weapon. The only thing he ever truly cared about anything other than his dream is precious sister Raven. Everyone else is damned.

Everyone was completely oblivious to Erik's condition. Everyone except Jean Grey. She doesn't fear him. She respects him hell she even admires how strong he is in front of the other x-men. She also senses that Erik has been HOLDING back when it comes to the danger sessions he teaches with the x-men. She knows what that's like. She knew most of her life living with the fear of her power. So afraid of letting it go. Afraid you might hurt someone. 

She senses his pain. His agony. And it tears her heart every time he smiles. She knows that that smile is fake. She knows that the face he put on for everyone is just another facade. She wants to help. She wants to say SOMETHING to make his pain go away. She just doesn't know-how. When Charles had a mission to give out Jean grey volunteered and INSISTED that Erik comes with her. At first, he hesitates but Jean tells him it will be alright. 

When they arrive at the randevu point. Erik couldn't help but ask."Why are you doing this Jean?" He asks the redhead. "Let it go, Erik. Let it all out." Erik's eyes then grow dark. "You know don't you." He asks. She nods. "I can FEEL your pain. You need to let it go. Let it all out." Jean said softly. Erik doesn't know what to say. He never had a chance to cut losses before. He was afraid that he might end up like Apocalypse. That whatever left of his soul would be taken with him. Perhaps maybe… just maybe he was wrong about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Erik seemed way to calm at the end of the movie. I often wonder if he was just holding it on the inside.


	11. Plastic Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's time in prison. What probably happened to him when Raven left him to die.

He sits there in his cell. All alone in in this plastic room. He lays down there. Calm and in control of his life. His head laying on followed bed sheets. No pillows. No blanket. Hell not even a BED. Only a floor and the color white staring at a glass window. The artificial light giving him the only light available to him. The only human contant he receives is the guards who give him his food. The very few who TALK to him either taunt him, use racial slurs or bully him to the point of suicidal depression. They give him plastic forks. A few times they give him a knife not so he could his food but to see if he'll try to slit his wrists. Cut himself. KILL himself. He admits that he has thought about it. But truth be told the only thing that keeps him alive is the thought of revenge. Revenge against the ones who put him in here. Revenge agaisnt the blue shapeshiter who left him to die. Revenge against the telepath who he hates the most. Anger and hate is keeping him alive. Rage keeps his blood going. 10 years go by. 10 years of the torture in that cell. Charles Xavier once said that there was more to him than pain and anger. Now his heart is more colder and locked in a steal box. Now anger and pain is all in his life. Now he doesn't trust anyone now. He is afraid deep down. He is afraid of being let down and abanded. Left to die in a cell filed with PLASTIC. Now all is left is METAL. His one true and only friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik Lehnsherr is the mutant who gets screwed the most in the new timeline.


	12. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's thoughts when he was saved from jail.

Erik sees a young man above his cell. He does not recognize or is familiar with this man. Although he doesn't appear to be a guard. _**/Mystique?/**_ Erik asks. He wonders if this was her come to save him as well. When he finally sees the boy vibrating his hands he sees that it is not her. But rather someone new. **_/Perhaps she simply put a team together./_** Erik assumes. When they speed past the guards Erik is lost for words. **_/Wow. Where did she find this kid?/_** Erik asks to no one but himself. Then the kid won't stop talking. When he explains what he has done. The young man understandably freaks out at the concept of what he has just done. Even the guard the speedster tied up with duct tape gives a nod of understanding to Peter as well. Then when the elevator door opened up Erik saw a very much walking and alive Charles Xavier. But much more angry and grew a beard apparently. **_/Well what do you know. He CAN grow facial hair./_** Erik said. When he lands on the ground he sees a man with facial hair who looks oddly familiar to him. **_/ Is this Mystique?/ _**Erik asks. 

Then when more guards come and try to shoot at the group. Erik uses his power to attempt to control the kitchen knives and kill every attacker. "Erik no!" Charles said trying to stop him. Even after all this time. Charles will pick saving the humans over his fellow mutants. Pick saving humans over himself. Pick saving humans over ERIK. Then the speedster saves them all with his quick thinking in a blur of silver.  **_/Perhaps Mystique is driving the gateway vehicle./ _ ** Erik said still clinging to hope that she is still alive and that the humans didn't get to her. That she is safe. 

When they arrive at the jet and Erik switches his clothes.  **_/Damn it. She's dead. They got her too./_ ** Erik assumes the worse has happened. However, he ended up proven VERY wrong when Charles explains why they broke him out. It was even worse than imagining that she was dead. Her cold corpse in a morgue. In a lab somewhere like the rest of his team. She is not coming. She was never going to come.

"So we have to save Raven," Erik said.  **_/She left me to die./_ ** Erik thinks to himself KNOWING Charles can't hear him. Hear his anger. Feel his betrayal and rage. ** _/Raven needs to be saved alright. From ME!/_** Erik thinks darkly. Raven was his second in command. His friend. And now he is going to kill her. Now he knows the truth. She was not coming to save him. She was never going to come. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik really did get screwed over in the new movie timeline. The x-men never truly deserved him well...maybe Charles.


	13. Cuba: the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's thoughts when fighting Shaw. Throughout all his power he realized far too late that he is truly nothing like Shaw.

Sebastian Hiram Shaw the bastard responsible for everything wrong with the man who calls himself Erik lehnsherr. For years he tracked down the man who killed his mother right in front of him. Who did unspeakable experiments on him? Who killed DARWIN and tried to blow up the planet for the sake of his own egotistical plan on mutant supremacy. He is confronting the cold heartless bastard...and he is currently losing. He is throwing Erik around like a ragdoll. So he has come to do what he has started to get used to over the short time he has been training. Call out for the man called Charles Xavier. 

_**/Charles... help me. I need to fall back. Send a rescue party please./**_ he calls out weakly. He calls him out and he gets no answer. He can feel his bones shattering as his body hits the glass. He falls to the ground and he is on his stomach. Shaw tells Erik about how powerful he has become over the years. He compliments him and then he throws him to the other wall and more glass shatters. Blood is clearly falling down his face. He may have a concussion. He falls on his side. 

_**/Charles please./**_ he sends out again he's on his knees now. Then something break inside him emotionally. He faces the true monster Erik always known shaw is. He is the small boy in the camps again. He is afraid once more. Afraid of him. Afraid of dying. For the first time in his life, he is afraid of dying. Dying at the hands of HIM. And for what? For humans. The very people that shaw hates. That HE hates. For the mutants who work for shaw. For the mutants who he has lived with for the past few months. Charles once told him that he wasn't alone. Well, where the hell is that company now. Now he is all alone. And what's worse he's with SEBASTIAN SHAW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik probably was feeling this. Also for some reason, As I was writing this I was wondering to myself. Would @gerec write this? I mean...proably. 
> 
> Was the way that this story was written match their M/O. Kinda depends on what day it is! Should you read their shit. Absolutely! Should you read my shit? Hell yes!


	14. You abandoned us all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Erik SHOULD have reacted on the plane ride to stop raven.

"You abandoned me. You took her away and abandoned me!" Charles said SCREAMING with rage.

"You're going to let him talk to you like that?" A voice in Erik's head asks. "You should have killed him during Cuba and when he dared struck you. You should kill him now." The voice gets louder. 

"No.," Erik said instantly. 

Unfortunately for him, it was out loud. 

"What was that?" Charles asks still clinging onto Erik.

"I didn't take her. I didn't steal her from you. She ran away. She left your team. She left YOU. Because she got tired of your bullshit!" He said.

"Oh, good job Erik. Way to kick a man when he's down." Sebastian Shaw said.

Of course, this wasn't the real show. He's been dead for years. This was rather a figment of Erik's imagination. All the time he had spent in prison and it changed him. Changed him for the worse, unfortunately. Now...Magneto is no longer the man he once was.

"You're just so full of yourself aren't you," Charles said. "The great magneto. You couldn't even save your team from dying." Charles said. He's still mad. Mad at him and possibly himself. 

But Erik makes the plane shake a little and there is a part of him that wants to slap him across the face. A part of him that wants to KILL him for his insolence. 

"Why are you trying to piss someone off who can make the plane crash?!" Logan said but his words fall on death ears. 

"Don't you DARE talk about my team? Out of all the people who get to judge me. You are NOT one of them. You don't get that privilege. Not anymore." Erik said with a growl.

"Erik," Logan said trying to calm him down.

"This was a mistake. I should have left you to rot." Charles mutters. 

"Well, you did Charles. For 10 years. 10 long fucking years! You left us to die. Left us all to die to be something you and Hank never were." Erik said. 

  
  


"And now you have to save a woman who abandoned us both," Shaw said.

"And now we have to save a woman who abandoned us both," Erik said softly. Then spoke louder. "10 years left alone in a cell. You were the most powerful mutant in the world. And you couldn't hear our screams. MY screams.

"He abandoned you. He abandoned you all!" Shaw said.

"I wonder. If you did not need me. What year would I have gotten out? What year did you decide to free me from my cell?" Erik asks. 

"1983," Logan said. 

"Heh. Look at that. There it is." Erik said shaking his head. Then he turns to Charles. "Oh don't flatter yourself, Charles," Erik said removing Charles's hands from his shirt. "Now I know the truth. You didn't pick the humans nor Raven over me. You would have picked ANYONE else. I am at the last resort. I'm the guy you settled for." Erik said. Then he leaves.

"You fucked up," Logan said bluntly as he was watching Erik leave.

"Excuse me?!?' Charles asks.

"You fucked up. You BOTH did." Logan said. "No wonder you two end up together. You two are the only ones stupid enough to take each's shit." He said.

Erik heads to the bathroom and splashes water on his face. When Erik looks at himself in the mirror Shaw is there instead of his reflection. 

"What are you going to do when you confront the blue turn-coat?" Shaw asks.

Erik growls at the idea and uses his hands to clench the side of the sink with a tight grip. 

"When I see her. I will kill her!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why Erik is seeing Shaw. See I had this headcanon that Erik's time in his cell fucked him up. And now Shaw is like his evil obi-wan. And of course, it gets worse when Apocalypse shows up and every bad thought he ever suppressed became a being known as WAR. Anyway, Erik should have been super fucked up than he was portrayed in. But then again that is just me!


	15. Pull the trigger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has truly dark days. Darker than some. He's not in a good place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suicidal thoughts. For the love of god get some help! Call someone. Call the hotline! I'm not going to put the number in here because it's probably different for each region idk. But please get some help if you EVER feel like taking your own life. Hell I will gladly talk to anyone and everyone in the comments!

Erik finds himself in the ruins of his so-called mutant paradise Genosha. He thought he could protect mutants here. He thought he could keep them safe. What a fool he was. Now...he knows better now.

It has been….a VERY bad time for Erik. He has suffered much. TOO much. 

**"Justice for the people!**

**"Death to Magneto!"**

**"Too dangerous to live!"**

**"Mutie!"**

**"KIKE!"**

  
  


The chants he can handle. He ACCEPTS the chants from the humans. However, it is the constant hate from his fellow mutants. Those he was never sure if he could ever call his friends. Hell his children. Their words hurt him in the most.

**"You're a monster!"**

**"You destroyed the world!'**

**"Murderer!"**

**"Bastard!"**

**"Asshole!"**

  
  


He knows them all. He has HEARD them all! And every last one of them would be right! He accepts everyone he has been with would be far better off without him. His family certainly was. They're dead. They DIED because of him. Because he thought he could have a life. Because he thought he could be happy. He knows better now.

  
  


He unlocks the box he keeps under his desk. It would be rather simple. If he pulls the trigger then it would be over. The pain, the hurt, and he would know nothing but a blissful end. It would finally be over.

_"So you're going to try again huh Erik,"_ Shaw said appearing before him. 

This is NOT the real Sebastian Shaw. Erik killed him a very long time ago. No this is a mere manifestation that appears to Erik in the TRULY darkest of times. He was born when Erik was locked in his cell for ten years and no one came for him. Where he was left to die by the judas shape-shifter he was foolish enough to trust and let her get close! Shaw was the only one who was there for him. He kept Erik SANE. Shaw was what Erik was not. Strong and absolutely nothing could hurt him. And in the end, everyone was loyal to him. 

"What do you want?" Erik asks now sitting in his chair.

_"Stopping you from doing this again!"_ Shaw said.

"How you're not real. You're just a voice in my head because I was left to die." Erik said.

_"Which means that there is part of you that doesn't want this,"_ Shaw said.

"I don't have to listen to you," Erik said. 

_"Fine then shoot. Pull the trigger."_ Shaw said.

He pulls the trigger then it would be over. The pain, the hurt, and he would know nothing but a blissful end. It would finally be over. All he has to do is pull the trigger.

He closes his eyes and wonders if he'll see his family again. Perhaps he could apologize for letting his mother died. Explain to Nina he is the reason that she and her mother are dead. He can rejoin them again. All he has to do is pull the trigger. Pull the trigger. PULL THE TRIGGER.

"I….caisn't," Erik whispers. "I can't even DIE," Erik said. Then he puts down the gun. 

_"Because you don't truly want to die do you?"_ Shaw asks. 

"I just want it to stop hurting. I want to stop people from hurting me. I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!" He screams to no one. Soon he finds himself alone again. Truly alone. "I just want it to stop…"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this does not trigger anything in them. It's a fanfic that got dark. Hence the name DarkER Erik!


	16. You don't understand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik for once in his life gets to open up about his past. Charles already knows but he didn't tell the others. Soon Raven will discover that she has quite a few things in common with the metal bender.

"You don't understand Charles you never did. Hank, and I don't have the luxury of passing for human. I HAVE to use my powers." Raven said.

"Oh god. Charles not again." Erik said automatically aware of what the argument is about. Erik can't stand against how a fellow mutant would feel ashamed of their appearance. Especially as someone as beautiful as her. It should be illegal to feel that bad for herself. Especially if she is Charles's sister!

"I can feel you judging me Erik!" Raven glared at him. "You don't know what it's like. Neither does Charles. You two can hide your mutations. You can pass for human." She said.

Erik went silent for a few minutes. "Charles. Leave us alone." He said.

"Are you sure?" Charles asks softly. Erik just looks at him and soon the telepath leaves to let Erik talk to Raven.

"You feel afraid? Always constantly looking over your shoulder. And if you let your guard down for even a LITTLE bit. They attack you." Erik said shaking his fists. "They beat you with gold medals and leave your body broken and bruised on the ground. Because to them, you're nothing but trash!" Erik tries his best to keep his composure because he is flashing back to his days as the small Jewish boy. "Why is it so damn important that you... any of us are accepted by humans? Moria I can understand. She's not awful." Erik admits. "You think I don't understand how you feel. I just might be the only person who does." Erik said.

"And what makes you say that?" Raven asks. Erik then lifts his sleeve and SHOWS her his holocaust tattoo which causes Raven to cover her mouth to stop herself from gasping in shock. 

"One of the reasons I prefer to keep my clothes on." Erik said. "I get tired of people asking me questions or they immediately try to kill me." Erik said.

"You killed Nazis." Raven said. 

Erik only nods. "You want society to accept you. And you can't even accept yourself." Erik said with a sigh. 

"The humans will never accept us. And they don't accept what they don't understand. They fear and they seek to destroy" Raven sighed. "Charles doesn't understand. He just sees the good in humanity. He wants to be a part of the world. Mutants and humans coexisting." 

"You think I don't know that? Do you honestly believe that?!?!" Erik asks. "In my experience. The moment we stop Shaw. The government WILL turn on us." Erik said. "They will try to deny what we did and plot to kill us all," Erik said.

"Then why do you want to stop Shaw?" Raven asks.

"I don't want to stop him. I am going to KILL him!" Erik said.

"Because of... of Darwin?" She asks.

"That and other reasons," Erik said.

"Oh…...it's personal," Raven said softly.

"Yes," Erik said honestly. 

"Do...do you want to talk about it?" Raven asks.

Erik soon breaths in and out. "He killed my mother," Erik said looking her in the eye.

"Oh my god, Erik. I am so sorry." Raven said.

"He did unspeakable experiments on me when my abilities first manifested for the first time." Erik said. 

  
  


"I..why are you telling me all this?" Raven asks.

"Because Shaw is a monster. You need to know that. Because odds are Charles might want to find the good in him. Since you're his sister. I figured that you'd want to know what he is truly like." Erik said. 

"Charles tried to find the good in everyone," Raven said. She has long accepted that about him. It was infuriating but she didn't know whether to hate him for it or admire that about him. He had seen the good in Raven and Erik. In all of them really. 

"If it makes you feel any better. I don't think you should change anything about yourself." Erik admits. 

"You're the most exquisite thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Erik confesses. His blunt honestly makes Raven's face turned blushing red. 

"You really think that?" Raven said transforming into her natural blue form. 

"I can't lie. My best friend is a telepath. He'd kill me if I lie to his sister." " Erik said with a smile.

"What about Hank?" Raven asks. 

"Hank shouldn't have to hide who he is. Neither of you should have to hide. Unless you WANT to." Erik said referring to her abilities.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguably this is fluff compared to my other fics. As you can see this takes place during first class before Cuba. Anyway if you like this. Please read my other fics. I have a lot!


	17. Nobody saves me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik comes to tell Charles the good news. Genosha was finally given to him and now mutants can have their homeland. However, he has a different welcoming party waiting for him.

Erik comes to tell Charles the good news. Genosha was finally given to him and now mutants can have their homeland. However, he has a different welcoming party waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Hank growls at him.

  
  


"Same as always. I'm here to see Charles." Erik said.

  
  


Raven frowns at Erik. "You're not welcome here." 

  
  


"You need to leave," Alex said.

  
  


Erik could tell that Alex won't hesitate to fire at him.

  
  


**/You're my yang./** Erik points out.

**/I'm the part of your brain that makes sure that you are strong enough to put these idiots in their place./** War said.

**/They are not evil./** Erik said.

**/Don't defend them! Ask them, Erik. Ask them why they let Raven back in with open arms and yet you are still the outsider./** War tells him.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Why is that." Shaw said suddenly appearing before him. 

**/Oh great it is the both of you./** Erik thinks.

Of course, this isn't the real Sebastian Shaw. He has been dead for a long time. This person in front of him is a physical representation of Erik's part of the brain that refuses to let anyone else hurt him again. The voice in his head who sounds exactly like Erik but darker is only known as War. He represents all the bad parts of Erik that even Erik will never allow surfacing. 

  
  
  


"Why do you treat her better than me? Why do you treat her like an angel that can do no wrong? Yet I am the devil." Erik wonders out loud.

  
  


"Because you are a deranged lunatic!" Hank said.

  
  


"Okay. YOU I can understand. You're still in love with her and want to get inside her pants. But you Summers. I am surprised." Erik admits. 

  
  


"Because Mystique is the reason why I am still alive! She SAVED me from getting taken by Stryker.' Alex blurts out.

"Wait what?" Erik asks.

"Damn it Alex!" Hank said rubbing his temples. 

"You saved Alex," Erik said softly. 

"Erik wait." Raven tries to calm Erik down.

"You leave me to rot in a cell. A plastic cell. And you saved ALEX!?!" Erik asks enraged. 

"Erik I…" Raven tries to explain herself but Erik doesn't let her speak.

"Did you think I did it? Did you think I killed Jfk?" Erik asks with a glare.

"I'm not sure WHAT you're capable of anymore," Raven admits.

"Go on ahead," War said. "Kill them!" 

"I hate to agree with him. But he may be right." Shaw said crossing his arms. 

"You saved Alex. You saved Alex god damn summers!" Erik said. "What in the absolute fuck!?!" 

"Erik...I'm sorry." Raven said.

Erik then growls at her. "Liar." Then he punches her hard in the face. She falls to the ground unconscious and it causes the metal bender to smile. 

"Erik come on man!" Alex said.

"The great mutant hero. Saving the mutants. Toad, her son, Alex Summers. Guess I know where I stand with you. Apocalypse should have finished the job...I should have finished the job." Erik then walks right past the others. 

"Erik!" Hank said trying to stop him. 

  
  


"You know something, Hank. I came up with my first rule of my new mutant homeland. No x-men allowed! The second rule no blue shapeshifter is allowed! Hmmm maybe just banned Raven." Erik said.

  
  


"I know you're pissed at her but that's no reason to hit her!" Hank said.

  
  


"You only say that because you are in love with her and want to get inside her pants," Erik said rolling his eyes.

  
  


"Look I know that you went through an ordeal in your cell. But we all made mistakes!" Hank said.

Erik turned around and looked him in the eye. "The difference between you and me Hank. You CHOSE to cut yourself off from your powers. I did not! You spent 10 years in bliss. I spent mine in hell! So no Hank. You don't know. You don't know and you don't care. Nobody cared until you felt guilt. The only reason why I am out is because you needed me. No wanted me. You all thought I was guilty. You probably still do." 

"Charles would have come if he knew." Hank tries to defend.

"Oh yeah you and what powers?" Erik scoffs. "It took a long time to figure out that he heard me. Heard me and IGNORED me." Erik rubs his temples. "He wouldn't come. He has never going to come." He whispers. "Then again. What should I expect. I am Magneto. NOBODY saves me." 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I hurt you with feels.


End file.
